1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply circuits, and particularly to a power supply circuit for supplying a direct current (DC) current to an electrical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an output current of a power supply circuit will increase to meet load demand. However, if the output current becomes too great, a drive unit in the power supply circuit may be destroyed. However, popular power supply circuits cannot ensure the security of the drive unit and the current requirement of a load at the same time.